Her Love
by hmfan24
Summary: sequel to His Way She bared his children. She bares his heart. His brother, dead He's left alone.  Her love is there, he swears, it is. Sasuke will continue to pursue his goal after his original mission failed. This time he's looking for her love SasuHina


**hmfan: I was trying to think of what I could say. **

**Neji: How about, you crapped up the ending of _His Way_ and now you're going to be like those TV producers who make corny spin-offs.**

**hmfan: Well...I wouldn't call it corny. It's more of a sequel. **

**Neji: Whatever...**

**hmfan: I see fanfics as movies. Not as TV shows. Anyway, to re-cap you on what's happened, Sasuke is trying to reproduce with Hinata. A series of unfortunate events occur, and later on she has three of his children. Yes, damn it, his children. **

**Neji: What's this story supposed to be about?**

**hmfan: Well, Hinata is no longer afraid of Sasuke, more like concerned for him. She'll help him get up on his feet and stuff. I don't own any of the characters (except for three, but...) Redemption, please?  
**

**Happiness**

There had been a knock at the Uchiha's door. A frail knock. A weak knock, but it was able to wake him with excitement. As if it were Christmas he opened the door to the living room where Hinata stood, tears falling to the ground. He had just left the Hyuuga mansion, looking for word of her. Here she was finally.

"Hinata..." he mumbled, wanting so badly to grin. A small smile, mistakable for a smirk wiped across his face. She was finally home. With him. And they could be happy right?

She wiped her face, "Sasuke, I'm scared..." she gripped his unbuttoned shirt. Her tears were soaking into his bare skin as his sweat mixed with it.

He was sweating from excitement...his feelings engulfed his physical appearance. Distraught. Yeah. "I missed you..." He heard a soft cry coming from the living room that made him jump. "What the hell was that?"

A baby...no...three babies lay in a car seats surrounded by a plethora of baby bags filled with baby food and baby crap of all type. His heart nearly stopped, "Where did you get those _things_ from?" They smelled bad. And their cry was irritating. If he wanted children, why did he hate these so much? One: They weren't his and Two: they disrupted his and Hinata's reunion. He twitched. Now they'll never be able to _do it..._

* * *

A short list was made...just the basics...he'd learned something from being shot down so many times.

_1. Force Naruto to pursue otherwise._

_2. Go on S-rank missions to earn enough money and improve rep  
_

_3. Take over Military Police_

_4. Buy engagement ring._

_5. As well as many gifts._

_6. Pursue her in bed repeatedly. _

_7. Cause infinite torture to the Hyuga clan._

_8. At least try to be charming._

_9. Pay for...possible Western wedding. (girls like that type of thing)_

_10. Have children. _

Sasuke nodded at the list. It seemed challenging. Very much so compared to his previous four step procedure. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Sasuke had known of the children for a few weeks now. He was currently taking them all out on a walk with Hinata. Somehow, he'd bought the story about them being temporarily adopted, but always looked at them in a funny way. And each of his children would look back at him in a distinguishing look. There was a connection only one person could read.

On Sasuke's part, he seemed happier, but he really wasn't. He was still missing two things (well one really) a lover and a family. It really stumped him when he thought about it, he'd never planned to live after his brother's death. That's why he wanted to go through with his plan still, but he knew he did as much as he could already, "Hinata, I love you."

Hinata nearly jumped. He said it occasionally and each time it caught her off guard. She looked away, like she always did, and attempted to pick up her pace. Sasuke stopped her, and turned her around into a kiss. His love was proven to her many times since he returned. It was an...unhealthy anti-depressant if you will. He was okay because she was okay with fooling around every now and then.

But this time, Hinata pushed back, "Sasuke! I don't love you, you can find someone else to love. I want you to be happy." Like many moments, this one had to be ruined. Oh wait, it wasn't someone loud and obnoxious, yet someone with a smart-ass mouth.

Shikamaru had come back from a mission and looked at Sasuke and Hinata in a suggestive position. He then widened his eyes, looking at three, lovely children sit quietly in the stroller. Sore had been crying the most. He cried a lot, "Sasuke, your son is crying." The resemblance was striking.

Hinata pushed Sasuke a way, nearly on to the floor. She looked at Shikamaru and gave a kunai glare to him. He sweat, nervously, turning around, 180 degrees. Then decided to go over to the field to smoke a cigarette. _Scandalous...I shouldn't tell anyone..._

"Ah! What was that for?" he looked to the left where Shikamaru once was, "Where did Shikamaru go?" He scrolled back the scene...You know how you remember things, but you don't really remember them? It's just in the back of your mind? Yeah...He looked closely at Sore who was in his mother's arms.

She looked up, and then looked away, "Uh...I don't know...sorry...I just really have to use the restroom." She helped him up with the free hand. Hinata spotted the restroom, "C-Can you watch the other two, Ichigo and Hiro?"

As Hinata crossed his path, Sasuke managed to goose her. It was a fun game they...well he played with her. He picked up the girl, Ichigo, "Ichigo, right?" No one knew it, but he was fond of children, "Maybe you can play with my children when you grow up. If you're good enough to hang out with Uchihas that is..."

Hinata meanwhile, came across Shikamaru again. He greeted her, "Sasuke doesn't know, does he?" He put out his cigarette, being that close to a baby.

"I plan to keep it that way." she looked at the sleeping Sore. He yawned on he shoulder, "Our children can't be brought up in a loveless family."

"He needs his children, and they'll need a father." he then pondered Sasuke as a father. Does it fit? It'd be less awkward than Naruto being a father...no perhaps even more. _But nothing could surprise me after seeing Hinata and Sasuke's children._

She shook her head, "I slept with him one night...one night, Shikamaru! I ran away once I found out I was pregnant. At the time I was only seventeen. My father doesn't care, but he will if he knows of my children. He doesn't know and thank Kami I don't live with him." She sighed, looking at the beanie Sasuke had bought for him, she pulled it off, revealing his black roots. _You're his child, Sore. Uchiha Sore._

"So...you live with Sasuke...and you...don't sleep with him?" he was putting it together. He didn't know much.

Hinata looked away, "Shikamaru-san, I'm sorry, but that's none of your business..." she mumbled something, dashing to the restroom with her child. _He's hungry..._

Sasuke was very cautious. He sat on the bench with the baby sitting up in his lap. Satoshi was sleep while Ichigo was practicing walking with Sasuke, "Just two more steps."

The sun caught Ichigo's eyes, revealing a hint of red within the ebony orbs..."Dada!" she cheered, reaching the finish line. The Uchiha gasped, but then grinned. _An Uchiha...she's an Uchiha!_ "Uchiha Ichigo!"

He was excited. He'd found an Uchiha, what if there were more? More Uchiha's all over the place?

* * *

Sasuke laid across the couch. Ichigo was sleep and he guessed the other two were as well since he didn't here anything but shuffling of the feet, "Hinata." He whined in a monotone voice. 

"What, Sasuke?" she was changing Satoshi's diaper at the time.

He turned off the TV and looked over the side of the couch slightly. His eyes aimed at Hinata's waist then further down, "You wanna mess around...you know..."

"NO, Sasuke!" she yelled, declining his request, "Can't you see I have three children to take care of? Not now." She took the pacifier out of Satoshi's mouth to nurse him. This was satisfying enough for Sasuke. He watched over the back of the couch.

Hinata glanced up, blushing, then looking away, "Can I have some privacy, Sasuke-san?"

"You're the one that just pulled it-..." Ichigo woke up. Sasuke rushed over to her side, picking her up in his arms. She was warm...

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She didn't want to see Sasuke as a caring father at all. That's one more reason she should tell him. Maybe just one child, could she do that? He needed a child, "Sasu-

He smiled, raising Ichigo in the air, "She's an Uchiha, Hinata. I can tell by her eyes. Where did you get _her_ from?" He then cradled the giggling girl in his arms. His eyes met Hinata's she was shocked. Astounded..._How could he tell?_ He smirked.

**hmfan: That's enough...**


End file.
